


Harry Potter One-Shots

by aroaceslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Drinking, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, References to Canon, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroaceslytherin/pseuds/aroaceslytherin
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter/Marauders/House of Black One-Shots mostly following alternate universes but also following canon as best I can.I do not own any of this, no money making happening off this. JK (who that) owns these characters and the original story. I am just sharing my thoughts.Thank you!Enjoy!(Taking a Break) <3
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/James Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Growing Up Pure-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> We start this one-shot collection off with a background on ‘The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black’ also known as ‘Grimmauld Place’ - a five story manor in London painted black inside and out filled with extravagant decorations and finest of fabrics coloured green, black, and silver. 
> 
> A palace as dark as the hearts that resign within. A family born of immense riches, magic, and power since the Dark Ages. People born within this residence were expected to live religiously to the family rules even if it killed them.
> 
> Growing up in a Pure-Blood household is not the most pleasant of matters, especially when you are a Black; one of the sacred twenty-eight. Group three, to be exact. One of the highest noble families. This generation of Blacks were stubborn, mischievous, and had hearts of gold when it came to being true to themselves.

Walburga rested her head against the nursery door with a heavy sigh as Orion walked past. “When will it end?” She questioned tiredly as she looked down the long, dark, hallway towards the door of Cygnus’ bedroom. “He treats his eldest like a slave. She is only eleven. How does he expect her to go about fulfilling these tasks already?”

“Darling.” Orion whispered, taking her hand. “Have you forgotten, they are not his? He merely made them. We are sole protectors and guardians of these children, he is treating _our_ eldest like a slave. I understand it is hard for you to see Bellatrix being treated as such but there is nothing you can do for your brothers.”

“Alphard has no children to treat like slaves or tend to. He lives his days in that run-down apartment drowning in whiskey, spending his time with those blood-traitor Potter and Weasley families.” She spat then folded her arms. “Why mother and father even gave him his half of riches already is beyond me.” 

“As long as he does not try and go after our kids with all the rubbish he is blithering on about. You know Sirius would be the one most likely to follow after his Uncle Alphard.”

“I know. Goodnight, Cygnus.”

*******

**December 31**

Bellatrix sat at the vast banquet table within the family banquet room where they held gatherings, trying to ignore the family commotion happening at the table. Cygnus was yelling at Orion, Walburga was yelling over them at Alphard, and each of her siblings were doing something completely different. She wished she could be like the rest of the adults; ignoring the family feud. It was never calm within this house.

“How the _hell_ do you manage to only be here when she is back from Hogwarts? Only there to wipe her memories, replacing them with your own fantasies!” Orion yelled, the vibrations of his loud voice vibrating through her bones.

“What do you expect of her?” Cygnus spat. “Choosing for her own? No one does that in this family and you know it!” 

“We do not _force_ them to do anything. That is the only difference. With you cursing her, how will we know if it is really her and not your influences?” 

Bellatrix turned her attention toward her Aunt who was screaming above them, still mad about Alphard’s gift of rewritten fairy-tales from a friend of his. “Princesses marrying princesses, princes marrying princes is absurd! How would you get heirs?” 

“Could you not think of it as a lesson? Someday, these things won’t even matter. We could all just live our lives.” Alphard shrugged, nonchalantly taking a sip of wine.

“You are a lesson-” he cut her off with a smug smile.

“Indeed I am.” 

“OF WHAT NOT TO DO!” Walburga screeched.

“You know what is more absurd than same sex relationships? Same family relationships. Why, how, when. . .” he threw his hands to the side. “Did we just start marrying off to cousins? I know pure-bloods have been doing this for ages to “keep the blood-line intact and the last name pure”, but then you have inbred kids all the way through. It is like those siblings many centuries ago who had a son and daughter together, our family was fighting for years! How can queers be worse than that?!” Alphard asked, raising a brow. He hummed softly, twirling his wand through his fingers. “Filled with silence, I see. Well, our family is fucked up. You would much rather keep them in the dark about that than queers? Raise them on the Death Eater, Dark Art ways than let them be themselves? More specifically your sons, Regulus and Sirius? You would be no better than Cygnus, there.” He sighed as he stood, shoving his wand through his hair bun as he sent a cold smile in Walburga’s direction. “Alright, ruined the mood. See you later, sis.” 

Walburga stormed after him. “Let him be himself? _LET HIM BE HIMSELF?!_ ” She hissed, grabbing him by his Slytherin scarf. “What do you mean?” 

Alphard put all his body weight against the door, tapping his finger against his sharp jawline and crossing his ankles.“We all have visions of these kids. Seems like we all see differently.” 

“What do you see?” 

“You do not want to know.”

Walburga grabbed him by the coat collar. “If you tell me my son becomes a poof, then I will throw you out this door and you can walk home in this cruel weather.” She sneered. “Like your cold heart.”

“I walk anyway.” Alphard smirked. Walburga pushed him into the black french doors. “Alright, if you must.” He sighed. “Your son, Sirius, will deny everything. He will like men. And he will save Regulus.”

“My sons are never walking away.” She growled.

“You pushed it out of me.”

“Go home.” Walburga sighed, letting go of her brother.

“If you insist. Do not come crawling to me when my visions come true.” Alphard chuckled, slamming the door on his way out.

“They will not.” Walburga growled. She straightened out her dress and returned to the banquet room.

Walburga picked Sirius up from the floor and placed him in a high chair next to Regulus. Every word her own brother had said swam through her mind as she brushed her fingers through both heads of curly black hair. She refused to believe her baby boys would ever go against her.

*******


	2. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix catches Sirius trying to get a hold of a family member's drink and scolds him.

**1961**

Narcissa loved being an older sister for once; always tired of being pushed around by her elder sisters. She was excited with the newest edition to this bleak, miserable, household. His name was Regulus; second son of Walburga and Orion Black and youngest to the other children they were raising. 

As of now, the three parental figures had left their kids alone. Rosier and Bellatrix were at Hogwarts. Narcissa had Regulus on her lap feeding him a bottle. Sirius; almost one, sat with Andromeda as she read him a book. Reading to Sirius was the only thing that kept him calm, otherwise he was crawling underneath things, throwing things, or just screaming. He was dramatic.

Narcissa soon realised that Sirius was just trying to get attention. She had not quite understood yet why her Aunt and Uncle treated him so different, but she understood enough from seeing them treat Pandora differently from all of them. Cygnus - her father - seemed to favour Bellatrix over them, only around when she was back from Hogwarts to keep her in line.

**1964**

When Christmas Day arrived, Narcissa was excited! Her sisters had come back from Hogwarts and the family was visiting. She hadn’t liked how different things had become over the years, and as she got older, it almost seemed like her world was getting darker every passing minute. 

Narcissa eventually became terrified to go to Hogwarts, fearing that something was happening to her sisters while they were there, but every time she brought it up, they brushed her away. Narcissa’s new task was to keep the boys in line and keep away from her sisters… especially Pandora. 

Pandora, her twin sister older by two hours, was a bookworm. She loved to read and garden. Narcissa saw nothing wrong with that until one day she brought up weird things like Nargles and that was when their parents separated them. They did not want Pandora’s fantasy world rubbing off on Narcissa. 

They burned every fairytale book within the house, every muggle thing, and separated the girls. Bellatrix and Rosier became scary. Andromeda started talking about boys (therefore breaking their vow). Uncle Alphard stopped visiting. Uncle Orion and their father; Cygnus, started drinking more. She could smell smoke every-time she hugged them. Aunt Walburga changed some; she was no longer the kind woman that would read them bedtime stories. No. As soon as dinner was over, they were all sent to bed. 

Narcissa and Andromeda had to put the babies to bed, Pandora avoided them, Bellatrix would scare her every chance she got and cackle afterward. Then there was the yelling and screaming after every child’s door was closed for the night. 

In the morning, everyone acted as though nothing had happened. 

They were told to act like their family was not falling apart. 

They were raised to act as though the shadows in the halls, the hands that seemed to grab them when they brushed the walls, the screams, crying, and yelling was normal. 

**December 25, 1964**

Christmas was the only _normal_ thing you would find in the House of Black; Grimmauld Place. They would put on a show, say little to their Aunts, Uncles, and cousins. Pretend they hadn’t gone to bed the previous night crying, covering their little ears with pillows, doing their best to drown out the screams of the people they called guardians.

Narcissa was the one putting on the biggest show; she had tended to Sirius all night long who would not stop screaming and crying. Even when she had cuddled with him in her bed, he had let little sounds of anguish out. She had cried with him all night. Her eyes were puffy and red when she woke and had walked around the manor with ice cubes pressed to her eyes through five-minute intervals for an hour.

Andromeda covered all of her and her sisters purple eye-bags with concealer; save for Bellatrix because she had her own way of covering it up; she added to the tiredness with black smokey eyeshadow and heavy eyeliner. Andie had put a light amount of neutral makeup on Narcissa when she had whined about not being a big girl yet. 

_“Andie, please!” Narcissa whined, balling up her fists as she plopped to the ground; her dress poofed out around her and she looked like a blue marshmallow._

_Andromeda smiled softly, holding out her hand. “Come now, princesses shall not pout or cry.” She turned to her vanity, grabbing a pallet of soft browns. “How about this? I will apply a light amount of this colour, sound good?”_

_Narcissa jumped up, grabbing her sister's hand. “Okay.”_

_Bellatrix huffed loudly from where she stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirror panels stretching across the whole wall. “Andie, do not give in to her.”_

_Andromeda took a makeup brush from her vanity drawer, rolling her hazel eyes. “Bella, please. Let me make her happy for once.”_

********

*******

Walburga stood from her spot and crossed to the other side of the room where the kids’ Aunts stood, leaving Sirius at the table who had an exorbitant amount of curiosity that could literally kill a cat.

On the other side of the room Bellatrix was talking to her sisters and some cousins her age when she noticed Sirius was alone. Which was never safe.

She thrust her drink into Andromeda’s hands when she noticed their mom turning around to check on the kids. Bellatrix’s heart pounded as she pushed through the crowd, sighing in relief when she got to Sirius first and seized him by the arm.

Bellatrix placed the glass he had just barely sipped out of back on the table then hoisted him onto her hip, taking him over to the circle she had left. “ _God_ , Sirius. You are five years old. You cannot drink alcohol!” She hissed quietly.

“Why?” Sirius asked, bending back in her arms so he was upside down.

Bellatrix groaned at his weight pressing into her arm and grabbed his wrists; pulling him back up into a comfortable position. _He had always been solid and heavy for his age._ “Because you have to be at _least_ thirteen. Family rule.”

__

He pulled at his button-up shirt. “Can I get out of this?”

__

Bellatrix pushed his hands down as he played with her curls. “Five more minutes.” _Jeez, kid. Could you be more difficult?_ She bent down as Regulus ran past and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Andromeda rescued her by picking him up.

__

Sirius whined. “It’s uncomfortable. I hate this.”

__

“ _We know, Sirius._ ” Andromeda sighed, trying to get Regulus under control. Regulus noticed Bellatrix and stopped squirming; relief filled Andromeda as she felt like she might drop him if he had continued.

__

“Bella!” Regulus screeched. Andromeda clapped a hand over his mouth as Narcissa came over to join them.

__

“Shhh!” Andromeda scolded, whipping her head back to get her brown curls behind her. “Great _Merlin_ , you two are annoying.”

__

__

********* **

__

__  



	3. We Don't Have To Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus realizes he is different than his family and bonds with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'We Don't Have To Dance - Andy Black' inspired this chapter.

*******

_You’re never gonna get it_

_I’m a hazard to myself_

_I’ll break it to you easy_

_This is hell, this is hell_

_You’re looking and whispering_

_You think I’m someone else_

_This is hell, yes._

_Literal hell._

Regulus looked around the crowded ballroom with a wine glass in hand, sipping it slowly. _Why was this the normal for his family? To be wedded at eighteen, though first you must dance with handfuls of girls from the age of fourteen?_ He shook his head as he set down his glass and made his way toward a random girl so that his mother - who was watching from the balcony of the ballroom - would stay away.

He bowed elegantly like he was taught before placing his hand on the girl’s waist and holding out their hands. Her hand rested gracefully on his shoulder, careful not to crease his white button-up. Her perfume was giving him a headache as they spun in circles, her brunette curls reminding him too much of when Andromeda practiced dancing with him when he was twelve. He walked away without a bow, wincing at the fact his mother was still watching. 

With a growl, he picked up his glass again and pressed himself against the far wall. His mother came up to him with glaring grey eyes and bouncing black curls. Regulus rolled his grey eyes to the ceiling, taking a swig of his drink. 

“What?” He asked in a heavy but proper tone. 

“Remove Sirius’ attitude from yourself and talk to these young ladies properly.” Walburga said with a stern gaze. She took his upper arm in a vice-like grip then practically threw him at a young girl who was maybe a year younger than him. 

Regulus nodded at her as he took in her cornflower blue eyes and yellow blonde curls. He then leant against the wall, ankles crossed, hand in his slacks pocket as his mother stormed off. 

“Clearly you aren’t interested.” She sighed, looking at the polished marble ground. 

“What makes you say that?” Regulus smirked.

“Your posture, for one.” She looked him up and down before meeting eyes with someone across the ballroom. “And you keep looking at him.”

_We don’t have to talk_

_We don’t have to dance_

_We don’t have to smile_

_We don’t have to make friends_

_It’s so nice to meet you,_

_Let’s never meet again_

_We don’t have to talk_

_We don’t have to dance_

_We don’t have to dance_

“You are correct, miss…” he paused, rolling his wrist to indicate to her to answer.

“Rosette Marum.” She answered, curtsying. 

“Marum.” He repeated, nodding. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to be mingling around me anyway. You see, _they_ -” he pointed to his parents on the balcony and her eyes followed. “They are not aware that _I_ -” he pointed to himself with the wine glass still in his hand. “That I am a hazard like my brother. I am also a hazard to myself like him. If you want, we can pretend we never met?” Regulus tilted his head and finished his drink. 

“Whatever you wish, monsieur.” Rosette bowed her head and walked away with poise.

Regulus nodded his head and bit the piercing on his lip. He snuck out of the ballroom where he went to the kitchen. There, he grabbed three beers from the magical block of ice carved to hold them and never melt. He popped the lid off one then took a swig before untying his black tie and going to find his brother.

_Bottles smash, I raise my hand_

_How can you all even stand it_

_Why is there joy in this poison, oh_

_Faking smiles and confidence_

_Driving miles to capture this excitement_

_I can’t take anymore, oh_

He ended up finding Sirius on the far side of the ballroom sitting on the marble staircase leading up to the library, watching everyone dance with a beer in his hand. Sirius greeted Regulus as he sat down next to him.

“Shouldn’t you be in there?” Sirius asked, taking a swig of his beer. 

“I can’t take it anymore.” Regulus sighed. “I have had enough pretending to be someone I am not. I am exhausted.” 

Sirius gestured to the two bottles in his hand. “What were you going to do with those?”

“Smash them.” Regulus smirked, taking a swig. He turned to the ballroom, all the spinning and twirling dresses made him nauseous. “How can they do this?” He gestured to the crowd. “Smile, pretend like there is no war, like our family is not twisted, messed up, and full of pure darkness?”

“I don’t know how they can do it.” Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his long black hair, combing it back. He took a quick glance at Regulus’ dark mark before bumping their shoulders together. “What say you and I go smash some bottles? I have a few empty ones here.”

Regulus peered over to Sirius’ side. “The hell? How many did you fucking drink?”

“As much to make me forget this shit show is happening, drink those two, smash these ones.” He pulled a joint out of his trouser pockets. “Smoke this.” 

Regulus took the joint from his brother, lighting it with his mind before nodding to the gardens. “Thanks.” He said through the joint then held it in his hand with the beer. “Been a while.”

“Hard with mother and father around, huh?” Sirius chuckled, stopping them in front of the far wall of the manor then throwing a beer bottle at the side wall. 

“Yeah.” Regulus chuckled, following his brother's lead as he took another hit and downed about half of his first bottle. 

He had finally enjoyed the family’s gatherings for once.

_You’re never gonna get it_

_I’m a hazard to myself_

_I’ll break it to you easy_

_This is hell, this is hell_

_You’re looking and whispering_

_You think I’m someone else_

_This is hell, yes._

_I am in hell._

*******


	4. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the views, previous comments, I just can't right now.

I do not like letting people down and I always manage to do so when I write fanfics... I love doing it but life just gets in the way and right now it is really hitting me. I really wish there was a artist update area for A03 because I love to let my readers/followers/guests know what is going on and what is happening. 

All I can say right is that life always ends up hitting me and makes it hard to write, but right now it is really hitting. To the point I am falling apart every day now. I can't stop crying. I hope (I know) some of you can understand. I don't want to give up writing, but arthritis in my fingers is really acting up right now. I am stuck in bed due to my knee (four year old injury I am now tending to) and other shitty things.

I love you guys, and I will keep giving you guys support, kudos, and comments! I just cannot/may not update.

See you around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the views, previous comments, I just can't right now.
> 
> Thank you! Hugs and I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
